Is it over?
by sanaazzy
Summary: Max cheats but will Alec forgive and forget...standalone fic MA


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything unfortunately**

**Is it over?**

"Alec I'm so sorry". Max cried, tears blurring her vision. Angrily she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands silently cursing herself.

"Alec?...Alec please talk to me, look at me. Do something?" she pleaded. Hesitantly she reached out and touched his arm but when he pulled away her heart broke.

"Alec?" she whimpered quietly.

"Max, please leave" he finally spoke the plaintiveness in his voice more than obvious. She had been standing there for a good 10 minutes trying to get him to talk to her but he refused to speak or even acknowledge her presence after he had opened the door for her.

"I never meant for anything to happen Alec, I swear, you gotta believe me. I don't even know how it happened." Max cried trying desperately to make him understand.

Alec finally cracked. "You don't know how it happened? What kinda shit it that Max?" he cried finally turning around to face her.

"How can you not know how you went about with sleeping with someone?" he cried throwing his fist and punching a hole through the wall. "I trusted you Max" he spoke walking towards her as she stepped back.

"I trusted you so much" he finished quietly.

"I know" she nodded sadly "and I'm so sor.."

"Save it" he interrupted harshly holding a hand in her face. "Save it for someone who cares".

Walking in on Logan and Max was one of the worst things he had ever seen. He loved her so much and at that moment when he walked into the penthouse to see Logan and the woman he loved more than life itself going at it on the couch sure as hell could've killed him. The ache in his heart was so blindingly painful that he actually thought someone had ripped out his heart.

'_That's what you get, who told you to get involved with an 09er. Everyone knows they only care about themselves'_ he reprimanded himself.

'_That's not true'_ he tried reasoning with himself. _'She seems really sad now'_

'_Yeah but is it because she's hurting and feels guilty of what she did or is it because she got caught' _the ever present voice replied. And this is what scared Alec the most because he truly couldn't tell if she was sad because she was guilty or because she had been caught.

"Alec" she softly pleaded.

"Tell me this Max" Alec started "Why?" he cried feeling like a complete fool. Just the other night he had cooked for her, and had successfully created a very romantic candlelight dinner where he had expressed his feelings for her in which she had said she returned.

'_We weren't designed to be chumps'_ he remembered telling her once _'Yeah fucking right. A genetically engineered killing machine cooked for his girlfriend, if that wasn't chump behaviour right there then god knows what is'_ he bitterly thought.

"Why what?" Max questioned confused.

"Why waste all this time being with me and making me believe that you actually cared for me if you were with him all this time. Why would you do that?" Alec asked through all his pain.

"I do care for you Alec. I care for you so much it's unbelievable" Max concluded taking a step closer to him as more tears threatened to spill. "It was a stupid mistake Alec, it only happened once. I know it shouldn't have happened at all and for that I'm sorry, I can't take it back Alec, if I could I would but I can't".

"If you cared as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have done it in the first place" he told her coldly though the disappointment in his eyes was evident.

"You chose me Max." he told her quietly. "You got the cure and you assured me that it was me you wanted. Why would you go and do this to me now?" he asked his voice filled with so much pain that it was heartbreaking.

"I never pushed you, if you wanted to be with him why didn't you stay with him. Why drag me into it if all you were gonna do was go back to him?" he asked in his anguished voice.

"I don't want him. I want you" she cried desperately.

"Yeah a great way of showing." He replied sarcastically.

"Alec, I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what you want to hear. I know sorry isn't enough for all the pain that I have caused you but please don't walk away. Don't leave what we have" she softly begged her bottom lip trembling.

"I love you Alec, I really do. But I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you and say that I can't live without you, because I can" she told him shaking her head "I just don't want to."

Hanging her head in shame she finally let the tears fall.

"Is it over?" she asked him dreading the answer.

"Yes."

The end!

PLEASE REVIEW

A/N - by the way this line "But I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you and say that I can't live without you, because I can.I just don't want to." I got from Rumour has it, while i was writing this it came to me and i thought it fit in with it so i added it - hope this doesn't offend anyone!.


End file.
